


Unmoored Deleted Scene - First Night in Erebor

by Moira_Starsong



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because there just isn't enough of that!, Dwarf Sex, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fili/Female Porn, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Fíli, Rough Sex, Slightly Dominant Fili, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Starsong/pseuds/Moira_Starsong
Summary: After several chapters of darkness in Unmoored (and more coming), I really needed to write Fili and my OC Moira being happy for a little while. So I decided to write a deleted scene that would have taken place during Chapter 24, their first night in Erebor. Shameless smut. You don't have to have actually read Unmoored, although you might want to know that Moira is human. Anyway, Enjoy!





	Unmoored Deleted Scene - First Night in Erebor

They hardly got very far down the corridor at all before Fili shoved her up against the stone wall, his lips claiming hers roughly. His body was pressed to hers as he stretched upwards, and Moira could feel every hard line of his well-defined muscles beneath the rough human clothes from Laketown that he was still wearing. She kissed him back hungrily, fisting one hand in his long blonde hair and clutching his large bicep with the other. His hands were roaming her body, setting sparks between them where he touched her. His full lips worked on hers, his beard scratching her face deliciously, his tongue probing her mouth insistently. When Moira bit his bottom lip at the same time that she yanked roughly on his hair, he growled into her mouth, the feral sound making heat pool in her core.

“Mahal, do you have _any_ idea what you do to me, woman?” Fili groaned, his voice low and husky.

Moira couldn't help giggling against his lips. “Probably the same thing you do to me.” She caught one of the beads of his mustache in her teeth, tugging oh-so-gently.

Fili's sapphire eyes were stormy with desire, and his voice got even deeper somehow. “I'm going to do _so_ many things to you.” he growled as his hands on her waist tightened.

“Yes, please.” Moira bucked her hips against him, but the slight height difference meant that she couldn't feel what she really wanted to. With a growl Fili shoved one of his knees between her legs and braced it against the wall as he pulled her down to crush against him. He claimed her lips again as one of his large, hot hands squeezed the globe of her ass, the other gliding down the outside of her leg to the knee, pulling it up. She followed his wordless direction and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them. When he ground his hips against her, his growing hardness rubbing against her center through both their pants, they both groaned simultaneously.

Fili nipped her neck, drawing a gasp from her. One of his hands slipped under her worn tunic, stroking the taut muscle of her stomach for a moment before gliding upwards. He continued to plant kisses and nips to her neck and throat, soothing the bite-marks with his talented tongue as he did so. Somehow his thick, surprisingly nimble fingers undid the laces to her bodice without looking, the tunic still covering her chest. When he felt the laces underneath the outer garment loosen, Fili slipped his hand inside. He was pleased to hear the soft little keen slip past her lips when his hand closed around her breast, the calloused thumb brushing over the swiftly-hardening nipple as he sucked a dark bruise into the crook of her neck. 

Moira shuddered at the overload of sensations. She was trapped between the cold smoothness of the stone at her back and the incredible heat of Fili's body as he held her; one of his large, warm hands was still cupping her ass, supporting the weight of her body easily and squeezing gently every now and then; the other hand was massaging her breast, rubbing the smooth skin in circles, his skilled fingers tweaking the nub to an almost-painful hardness; his lips and teeth and tongue glided over her pulse; the braids of his mustache tickled her tingling skin just below where that incredible mouth was sucking her neck, leaving what would surely be an impressive hickey tomorrow. Her moans became more desperate as she ground herself against Fili's still tightly-contained manhood. The growl that came from him then touched something primal within her. His hips surged forward, pressing her harder into the wall, and she could feel herself getting wetter as he rutted against her. 

He pulled his face back from her neck to look at her now. The expression on his face was almost wild, the pupils of his eyes so blown that she could barely see the blue, and when he spoke, his deep voice was horse and gravelly. “I'm going to take you right here, against the wall.” 

As hot as that sounded, Moira had to protest. That weren't that far from the rest of the Company, after all. “Is that … wise?”

His full lips twisted in an incredibly sexy smirk, his eyes dancing mischievously. “You're just going to have to be quiet this time.”

“You know I can't – ah!” she gasped as he leaned forward again and licked the shell of her ear, still kneading her breast under her shirt with one hand as he started to grind his hips into her again. Moira writhed against him urgently. “ _Gods_ , Fili!” she panted. “What are you doing to me?” 

“Whatever I want.” His hand left her breast now, and he chuckled when she whined. He slid his hand downwards to the top of her leggings, undoing the laces and slipping inside with ease. When he moved aside her smallclothes, he found that she was already dripping. 

“So wet, amrâlimê.” his tone was mocking, and Moira ground herself against the bulge in his pants in response. He groaned brokenly, and his eyes sparkled dangerously as his lips crashed on hers. His kiss was hard, desperate, and it lit her even more on fire. While their lips were still locked together, two fingers plunged inside of her tight hole without warning. Moira cried out as Fili's fingers started to fuck her, making a scissoring motion as he did so. She writhed and gasped as she felt herself stretch around him. His knee was between her legs again, and she rode his hand as her weight was supported on his thigh, his thumb hitting her sensitive clit with each downstroke as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth, tangling with hers, the beads of his mustache braids hitting her chin from the force with which he kissed her.

“Moira, amrâlimê,” Fili growled into her mouth. After a moment he pulled back to watch her face in fascination. Her eyes were shut tightly, the lids fluttering, her cheeks burning. Her lightly tanned skin was marked with nips and bruises all along her neck, the marks he had left to claim her as his. And oh _Mahal_ , that mouth! Those dark pink lips were swollen from kissing, and that beautiful, fuckable mouth was wide open as she gulped for air desperately. Fili felt himself harden even more as he remembered what it had felt like when her hot mouth had enveloped him, the wanton sight of her moaning and writhing beneath him with her lips wrapped around him, so excited by sucking his cock that she had to touch herself while doing so. Mahal had truly blessed him to make this wild one his mate.

“My little wildcat,” Fili purred, as he crooked his fingers inside of her heat, feeling her quiver against him. “I'm going to make you come on my hand first, spread you open and make you nice and slick for me, and then I'm going to fuck you right into the rock. I'm going to imprint your moans right into the walls of Erebor, till the stone itself remembers how you feel writhing against it, remembers the sound of your voice begging for me, begging for my cock.”

The tightly-wound coil of pleasure in Moira's belly was getting even tighter, and she was starting to thrash now. Her hands clutched Fili's shoulders tightly, her nails biting into him through his shirt, and she bit down on her lip in a desperate attempt to muffle the sound of her pleasure. Fili squeezed her ass with the hand that was still supporting her behind, and he smiled smugly when her eyes rolled up into her head. 

Fili slicked his thumb with her juices before returning it to the jewel hidden in her folds, his thick digits still spearing into her. When his thumb returned to her clit she gasped and arched against him as he stroked it with sure, even strokes. He leaned in close to her flushed face, gently rubbing the short hair of his beard against the sensitive flesh of her neck. She was gasping, but trying so hard to control her reactions. Fili grinned against her skin. Mahal, he loved doing this to her. 

“Are you close, my little wildcat?” 

He felt rather than saw her nod.

“Don't scream.”

His fingers sped up at the same time that his mouth closed on her neck, sucking and nibbling another mark into the flesh there as he fucked her with her hand. Shudders were taking over her entire body now as she struggled to hold in her cries, and Fili could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. When she began to truly squirm, moaning his name, he kissed her hard, swallowing her cries as the heat within her exploded and overflowed and she came hard against his hand.

After giving her a moment to come down from the high, Fili pulled his fingers from her core and raised them to his mouth, very deliberately, slowly, swirling his tongue around them and licking at her fluids, making sure she was watching. A promise for later. But Moira grabbed his wrist, growling “Share.” And with that she plunged his fingers into her own mouth, sucking furiously. Fili groaned deeply. He should have expected that, she had done it before. But it didn't fail to affect him just as strongly as it had the first time. He could feel his manhood straining against its confines in his breeches, and Fili decided he couldn't take it any longer.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and practically ripped the tunic over her head. He only took a moment to admire her now-exposed breasts, bending to briefly suck one rosy nipple, rolling the nub around his mouth, before he pulled away again. The nipple fell from his mouth with a pop! and a whine from Moira. Fili chuckled at that, sweeping one large hand down her leg, to the top of her soft leather boot. He took a moment to stroke the calf, savoring the feel of her strong leg trembling in his hand, before he ripped the boot off. He tossed it into the dark, somewhere. 

Fili kissed her again, and her small human hands went to the collar of his tunic as his went to her thighs. He sat her feet back onto the stone ground, his mouth never leaving hers as they clumsily disrobed each other. Fili heard ripping, and realized it was his shirt. She had gotten frustrated with getting it off of him the standard way, and the poor worn Laketown fabric couldn't take much abuse before giving way. He wanted to mock her for her impatience, but he knew he was being just as bad. Only one leg of her pants came off; the other boot was still on her foot and impeded the progress of her leggings down … well, her legs. Fili gave up and let the article of clothing dangle from her foot. The important parts were exposed now anyway. 

He was on his knees in front of her now, and Moira adjusted her stance to widen her legs just slightly, giving him better access. The delicate pink folds hidden beneath her dark curls were already dripping and swollen, quivering with anticipation. Fili leaned closer to her womanhood, breathing in the heady scent of her musk, before blowing a hot breath on her heated flesh. She whimpered, bucking away from the wall.

Fili chuckled. “Don't forget: Quiet.”

With one hand Fili dragged his fingers gently up her thighs, watching the muscle beneath tense and flex in response, while the other hand gripped her hip and held her still. The tips of his fingers skimmed her folds, parting them just slightly, causing her to tremble. He smirked up at her, and then the pointed tip of his wet, pink tongue swept up her soaking folds and swirled around her nubbin, for just a moment before retreating. Moira's hands went to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of the blonde locks, trying to force his face closer to her heat. He chuckled again, before he gently guided her to raise her bare leg over his shoulder, dangling down his back. This gave him a much better angle with her standing. One hand kneaded the fleshy globe of her behind as he leaned in. Fili swept his tongue gently across her center again, before he dived in and fairly _gobbled_ the flesh before him, sucking the outer folds into his hot, wet mouth. Moira moaned brokenly as her hands in his hair tightened painfully, and Fili sucked harder. Oh yes, he liked it when she pulled. Fili closed his eyes in delight as he sucked on her sex, and he couldn't hold back his moan at the sweet taste of her arousal.

Moira shuddered. The pleasure Fili was building inside of her was nearly unbearable, washing over her in red waves of hot ectsaty. When he began to moan against her sex, the vibration rattling her to her soul, Moira shoved one of her fists into her mouth in a desperate effort to muffle the scream she felt building. The hand on her hip migrated to her opening, fingers pressing gently, teasingly, while his other hand continued to knead her ass. Fili's mouth released her folds and closed around her clit at the same time that two of his thick fingers pressed inside of her slick heat. She was already wound so tight that he barely had to pump into her at all before she came undone. The world went white behind her eyes. Her body thrashed and bucked violently, she thought she screamed his name but she couldn't be sure, and whatever noises she did manage to make were muffled but her own hand over her mouth. When she came back to herself, her chest heaving with the force of her breaths, Fili was smirking up at her, his fingers still slowing working themselves in and out of her heat. Gods, his beard was _soaked_ with her essence. Could there possibly be anything sexier? After a moment, he planted a gentle kiss to her pubic bone and stood up, eliciting a faint whine when he pulled away from her.

Fili took a step back for a moment to admire his work. Moira's hair was disheveled, the force of their activities meaning that the dark silky strands would have to be re-braided before the rest of the Company could see her. Her bewitching dark eyes were glazed with pleasure. Her neck, throat, shoulders and the tops of her breasts had dark love-bruises sucked into the skin. She was still wearing the forest green bodice, although Fili had no idea where the laces were, and the cloth hung limply from her shoulders, framing her luscious, pert breasts instead of hiding them, and those breasts were heaving now from the force of her desperate breaths. Fili's gaze swept lower, down the tight muscle of her stomach, past her bellybutton, to her heated, soaked center. Her juices were running down her leg after the orgasm his hands and mouth had coaxed from her, down to where she still had one boot on and her pants and her smallclothes bunched around that ankle. Neither of them had cared enough to disrobe properly, just needing to touch each other. She was a picture of debauchery.

Fili saw her watching him hungrily, and he smirked as his hands went to the laces of his trousers. He saw her breath hitch, so he went slowly, to torture her. “Fili,” she whined after a moment, and he grinned at her, jubilant that she had been the one to give in. He pulled his cock out and slowly pumped it, running his thumb over the head and almost gasping at the sensation. He bit his lip to hold the sound in. Fili wanted to be the one in control. So instead he smirked, standing just out of Moira's reach as he ran his hand up and down his thick shaft slowly, watching her lick her lips, her heated gaze glued to his member.

“Like what you see, my little wildcat?”

“Yes,” it was more of a moan than a word.

“You want this? You want this inside of you?”

“You know I do!” she snapped now.

“Now, now,” he admonished her. “Behave, or I'll stop.”

“You wouldn't.” her eyes glittered dangerously.

“Do you want to risk it?”

Moira sagged against the rock wall in defeat, watching him. Fili smirked as he made a show of jerking into his hand, throwing his head back to toss his golden hair that he knew she loved. When he groaned deeply, the matching moan that came from her could have convinced him he was in a whorehouse if he didn't know better, she sounded so needy and wanton. Suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face, and Fili had a sudden feeling that he was out of his depth. Her voice became sultry and seductive. “Two can play this game.” she crooned. Yes, the balance of power had suddenly shifted.

Her burning dark eyes on his, she slowly slid her own fingers down her body, caressing as she went. One hand cupped her breast to toy with the nipple while the slim fingers of the other hand slid against her own slick folds. She bit her lip to hold back her moan as she bucked against her own fingers. Fili groaned as he watched her. His grip on his cock tightened as he watched her manipulate her clitoris, her other hand kneading her breasts, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Mahal, she was a sight like this! He wanted to be the one to give her such pleasure, but Fili watched and carefully cataloged the way she touched herself, remembering everything she did, every little spot she touched, every twist of her fingers that caused a sigh to come from her. He watched, learning, and stroked his cock furiously until he could take it no longer. He had to be inside of her.

In a heartbeat Fili had her shoved up against the wall, lips crashing desperately against hers, their naked flesh finally able to rub against the other's, tongue forcing its way past her lips to explore, to lick and caress along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, her own tongue. Moira moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, at the same time that he lifted her by the ass, positioning the blunt head of his cock at her entrance as he pressed her to the rock behind her. 

“I win.” Moira smirked at him.

Fili grunted. “Yes, you win. And now,” his voice became a growl. “You're going to get your reward.” And with that, he surged forward, burying himself balls-deep in her slick channel, thrusting hard enough to make her shudder and cry out. He kissed her quiet, swallowing down her moans as he began to move within her heat and she locked her legs around his waist. By all the Valar, she was _so tight!_ Her nails dug into the muscles of his back, and Fili hissed at the pleasurable pain. Her breasts were shoved up against his chest; He was sure the nipples were hard enough to cut diamonds if he had tried. She was rocking her hips against him insistently, begging for more friction, for deeper, harder thrusts. Fili gave it to her, gave her all of him, kissing her hard as he was true to his word and roughly fucked her against the stone walls of Erebor. When his mouth left hers to bite and nibble her jaw, Moira bit her lips desperately to try to strangle the breathy moans that his savage thrusts were drawing from her. She only half-succeeded. 

“You're mine.” Fili growled into her ear. “Mine, all mine, to do with as I please.”

Her walls clamped even tighter around his manhood at his words, making Fili gasp. Moira was so independent the rest of the time, but she seemed to love his possessive tendencies when they lay together. She _wanted_ to be claimed. She _wanted_ to belong to him. It made Fili feel immensely powerful. Over and over Fili pounded his hard cock deep into her warm, wet core, reveling in the feeling of her squeezing around him tightly. Then she began to truly shudder, tightening around him as she softly moaned his name. Fili's burning blue eyes took in every detail of her face.“That's it, my little wildcat, say my name.” He whispered hoarsely, one of his hands coming up to knead her breast, roughly tweaking the nipple. “Say my name and let the whole Mountain know who you belong to.”

 ** _“FILI!!!”_** She screamed then, clamping hard around his cock, and Fili roared as he thrust even deeper inside of her, driving her up the wall a few inches as they came together, her muscles tightening around him as he spilled himself within her core, milking him of seed. Her head fell to his shoulder, and he could feel her hot breaths on his skin as she panted from the exertion of their coupling, her body still trembling with the after-shocks of her orgasms. Her hands were clinging to his biceps for all she was worth, as if she was afraid she would float away if she let go.

“Fili,” she whispered his name into his skin, almost a prayer, as she gently nuzzled his neck. 

His arms tightened around her. “Amrâlimê.”

Fili slid carefully to his knees, bringing Moira and himself down to the stone ground. He rocked backwards into a sitting position, with Moira straddling him. She was still trembling, and if he hadn't done something he feared she would have fallen even with his arm supporting her.

She sighed, a sound that was so full of contentment that Fili couldn't help but burst with pride. “That has to have been the most satisfying sex I've had in a _long_ time.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a sly smile spreading across her features. “You realize, you keep setting the bar higher like that, you'll make it hard to top yourself.”

Fili chuckled, sweeping a hand up her bare back as he answered, watching her shiver. “Well, what's life without challenges?”


End file.
